Three Plus One Equals Family
by mickys411
Summary: Ray and his wife Jenny take in a young girl, who losses her own parents and make her a part of their family
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very busy day for the Stantz family.  
Ray was at his shop Ray's Ocult book store, going over several list for the up-coming quarter inventory, while his wife Jenny had a photography assignment for a local New York magazine article, after finishing up hosting a sauuanse at the book store.  
Even their seven year old son Andrew had a full schedule that day with school, followed by a scout meeting, in which Ray was one of the co-leaders.

It was later on that evening after the scout meeting, when Ray and Andrew met Jenny, who was cooking dinner at home.  
"We're home," Ray called out.  
"In the kitchen," Jenny answered back.  
The two went to greeted her.  
"Hi how was the meeting?" Jenny asked, as she washed some carrots.  
Ray gave his wife a kiss and replied, "Very well.  
Andrew here got another badge."  
"I got my knot tying, and I passed my spelling test," said Andrew, showing off his scout sash and a piece of paper.  
"That's wonderful honey, I'm so proud of you," said Jenny, giving her son a hug.  
"We both are, Ray added, as he messed up the child's hair and added, Smells great in here."  
"Thanks.  
We're having turkey burgers no buns, baked sweet potatoes and cooked carrots.  
Since Andrew was diagnosed Crohn's Disease before his forth birthday, Jenny has been finding different recipes for healthy eating, along with items he would eat.  
Andrew do you think you can feed Hugo the cat and set the table before you start your homework?"  
"Sure thing mom," Andrew replied.  
"Thanks sweetheart."  
"Anything I can do?" asked Ray.  
"If you can cut up the carrots," said Jenny.  
"I'm on it."

The family was in the middle of getting dinner ready when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," said Ray, as he wiped his hands on a towel.  
He answered the phone and said, "Hello.  
This is her husband.  
Yes she is, I'll get her for you.  
"Call for you for Jenny," said Ray asked he handed the phone to his wife.  
Jenny thank her husband and took the phone.  
"Hello, she said into the speaker, Yes.  
Yes.  
Suddenly, Jenny's face began to fall.  
"Oh my god!  
When?!" she nearly screamed.  
Ray looked up from what he was doing, while Andrew raced into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with mom?" Andrew whispered to his father.  
"I don't know son," Ray replied.  
All the while, Jenny remained on the phone, even as her eyes began to water up.  
"Yes.  
Yes of course I will," she choked.  
Jenny turned to Ray, and made a notion to get a piece of paper and a pen.  
Ray did just that.  
Handed Jenny the items and she quickly jotted something down on the paper.  
"Yes, I have all the information.  
Next week.  
Thank you for calling me.  
It's terrible.  
Just terrible.  
Thank you again.  
Good-bye."  
By the time Jenny hung up the phone, tears were streaming down her face.  
"Jenny, are you OK?" Ray asked.  
"Mom, did something happen to grandma?" asked Andrew.  
Three months ago, Marsha, Jenny's mother slid on a patch of ice on her walkway while getting the mail and broke her hip, which required a two week stay in the hospital.  
Jenny stayed out there during that time, and when Andrew began Christmas vacation, he and Ray went out Kentuky to meet them.  
In fact, Jenny and Marsha were especially touched when Andrew said he would rather have his grandma well, than presents for the holiday season.  
"No honey.  
Grandma is fine, but a friend of mine and her husband were killed an car accident," Jenny choked back tears.  
"Jenny, I'm so sorry to hear," said Ray, as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
"It was my best friend from college Nicole."  
"I remember Nicole.  
She and her husband Mitch Griffen were at our wedding.  
Their daughter Kylie was the flower girl.  
What happened?"  
Jenny wiped her eyes and did her best to tell the story.  
"Nicole had gotten Mitch tickets to a concert of his favorite band for his birthday.  
They were on their way to the arena, when an on-coming car that was drag-racing.  
The driver of that car and Nicole were killed instantly.  
Mitch was seriously injured but conscious when he was taken to the hospital.  
He died shortly after he was admitted."  
Jenny cried again, as Ray held her and Andrew hugged his mother.  
After taking a few deep breaths into Ray's shirt, Jenny spoke again.  
"The funeral is this weekend," she said.  
"I'll go with you.  
And don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of everything.  
The airlines, the hotel," said Ray.  
"Thank you," Jenny whispered before giving her husband another hug.  
"I'll come to Mom," Andrew added.  
"Thank you Andrew, but I don't want you missing any school," said Jenny, as she wiped her eyes.  
"Did I ever meet them?"  
"They visited us when you were a baby.  
The family traveled a lot due to Mitch's job as a teacher.  
The last I heard from Nicole, they were in Wisconson, her home state.  
In fact, I was planning on us going out there for your spring break."  
Jenny started to cry once more.  
"Trying to think how old their daughter must be.  
She was nearly 5, the last time we saw them," said Ray.  
"Kylie must be about 13 now.  
The poor girl.  
At an age when she needs her mother the most," Jenny wept.  
"I'll give Winston a call to see if he and Grace wouldn't mind taking Andrew for the weekend," said Ray.  
He then went to call his good friend and former ghostbuster, explaining that there's been an emergency.  
Thankfully, Winston told Ray that Andrew was more than welcome to stay at their home.  
It was actually going to be Winston and Gerald that weekend anyway, as Grace was going on college tour with Christopher and Jessica and Rhonda was going to be at a weekend long slumber party for a friend's birthday.  
Ray thanked Winston again.

Shortly after getting off the phone, Ray picked up a scent.  
A burning smell to be exact.  
With all the news of the tragedy, he and Jenny had forget all about the turkey burgers on the stove top and the baked sweet potatoes in the oven.  
All the food, with the exception of the carrots had burned to a crisp.  
"Well, looks like we're having Chinese take-out tonight," Ray said with a laugh, trying to lighten the situation.  
Andrew and even Jenny had to laugh.  
From what she been through just now, she need it.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week flew by fast, and soon it was Friday.  
On that day, Winston, Rhonda and Gerald arrived at the Stantz household to pick up Ray, Jenny and Andrew.  
After dropping the kids off at school, Winston drove Ray and Jenny to the airport, to fly out for the funeral in Wisconsin.  
Winston told them that he'll call if there's anything wrong, he'll make sure that Andrew takes his medication, and for Ray and Jenny to have a safe flight.  
Ray and Jenny thanked Winston once again before entering the airport.

The flight only took a little over an hour from New York City, to their destination.  
Once they arrived, Ray rented a car for him and Jenny, then drove to the hotel, where they had reservations.  
After getting settled into their room, Jenny got in contact with Nicole's cousin to her know that they arrived for the service, which was going to take place the following day.  
Ray then got in touch with Winston to let him know that he and Jenny arrived in town as well.

The next day, Jenny and Ray attended the funeral.  
Throughout the service, family and friends came up to say a few words about the departed.  
Jenny got up at one point to talk about her friendship with Nicole, how she helped Jenny get through after her father's death from cancer, how she introduced her to Mitch at a party and a funny story that happened on Nicole and Mitch's wedding day, which Jenny was the maid of honor at the event.  
Of course, she did start crying towards the end of her story, and once Jenny returned to her seat, Ray wrapped his arm around her.  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
Jenny nodded.

After the funeral, Jenny met up with a few of her and Nicole's former college room mates.  
"Such a tragedy about Nicole and Mitch," said one of the friends named Anna.  
"My heart just breaks for poor Kylie," Jenny added.  
"I'm surprised she didn't get up to say anything at the service," said another friend named Lucy.  
"She's overwhelmed I think.  
To loss both parents at such a young age," said another friend named Tess.  
"There she is over there."  
Jenny looked to see a young girl, who looked about the ages between 11-14, wearing a black dress that made her long blonde hair stand out, standing in front of the coffins.  
"I'm going to talk to her," said Jenny.  
She and Ray then made their way to Kylie.  
Jenny tapped her lightly on the shoulder and said, "Kylie."  
Kylie turned around.  
""Aunt" Jenny," she said.  
"Hi sweetheart, said Jenny, giving her a hug, How are you holding up?"  
Kylie let go of Jenny and said, "I feel numb.  
That's all I feel."  
"I understand honey.  
You remember my husband Ray."  
"Kind of.  
It's nice to see you again."  
"Same here.  
I can understand what you're going through Kylie, I loss both my parents at a young age to," said Ray.  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" Jenny asked.  
"I kind of want to be on my own, if you don't mind," Kylie answered.  
"OK Kylie.  
We're here if you need us."  
"Thank you."  
Kylie then headed off in another direction.

Once Kylie left, a cousin of Nicole's, Deborah approached Jenny and Ray.  
"Don't feel bad about Kylie shutting you out.  
She's been like this since getting the news of her parents' deaths, said Deborah, She was always such a bubbly girl, but now she's withdrawn  
She hasn't even cried at all."  
"Not once?" asked Ray.  
"Not at all."  
"What's going to happen to Kylie now?" asked Jenny.  
"Well, since Nicole and Mitch were both only children, and his parents are both deseased, Kylie's going to live with Beverly, Nicole's mother," Deborah answered.  
Jenny's heart was broken.  
Not just by the loss of her best friend and husband, but the fate of their daughter as well, who stood alone, looking out the chapel window, to the two open graves, reserved for her parents.

Eventually, time moved on after that chilly day at the funeral.  
Winter turned into spring, and then became summer.  
A lot of time had also passed for the Stantz family.  
Ray took Andrew and his scout troop on a retreat, the book store suffered slight water damage when a malfunctioning sprinkle went off, while the family was away visiting Jenny's mother, who had completely recovered in Kentucky, but was taken care of, attended the high school graduation of Grace and Winston's niece and nephew Christopher and Jessica, and Jenny's photography business was in high demand for events, ie weddings, including Ray's own nephew, who was getting married that very summer.  
Still, despite a busy schedule, Jenny couldn't help but think about how Kylie was doing ever now and then.

In fact, it was on the very afternoon, when the Stantz had just walked through the door of the house, coming back from the wedding, when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," said Ray, as made his way to the phone and answered it.  
"Hello.  
No, this is her husband.  
Yes, she is, I'll get her for you.  
You're welcome."  
Ray called out, "Jenny, it's Deborah.  
Nicole's cousin, we met at the funeral."  
Jenny was giving Andrew a hand taking Hugo out of his cat crate, when Ray told her who was on the phone.  
She took the phone and went into the kitchen to talk in private.

Ray was in the bedroom, emptying out the suitcases, when Jenny walked in.  
"Is everything OK?" he asked.  
"No really?" Jenny answered.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Kylie has to go into foster care."  
"Why?  
What happened?  
I thought her grandmother was taking her in."  
"Nicole's mother Beverly became too overwhelmed grieving over the loss of her only child and taking care of a grief stricken pre-teen grandchild and became ill.  
"When did all this happen?"  
"One month after the funeral.  
Since then, Kylie has been staying with all different family members, including Deborah's.  
They tried to make Kylie feel at home, but she only withdraws more.  
Basically Kylie just keeps to herself, and reads."  
"What's wrong with reading?"  
"She's become obessed with reading about ghosts, and the paranormal world.  
Actually, she was always into it, ever since Mitch had a job assignment in Mexico and Kylie became fascinated with "The Day Of The Dead."  
But since her parents died, that's all she's into.  
Deborah found a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide in her room.  
With the loss of Nicole and Mitch, along with Kylie's change of mood, it's becoming too much on the family.  
The poor girl.  
She needs someone to be there for her, someone to understand her."  
"And that's us," Ray spoke.  
"Ray I..I don't understand what you mean."  
"We'll take her.  
I knew you were thinking about it."  
"Yes, but Ray, are you sure?"  
Ray approached Jenny, took her hands in his and said, "Jenny, this was your best friend.  
And we always did talk about fostering and adopting kids."  
"Yes, but that was before we had Andrew and when I told you I didn't think I would ever have children."  
Jenny was referring into a serious health situation she went through as a child, and while the medication she was given saved her life, it would prevent her from being able to have children of her own.  
However, eight years ago, Andrew "their miracle" baby was born.  
"Ray, that would be wonderful if we can bring Kylie to our home, but are you sure you want to?"  
"Only if you do," Ray replied.  
"I do."  
"OK then, let's do it.  
Let's get Kylie and bring her here with us."  
"Thank you."  
Ray and Jenny then embraced. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Eww gross!  
Mom, Dad," said a voice.  
Ray and Jenny looked up to see Andrew, standing in the doorway.  
"One day son, you won't find this gross," Ray laughed.  
"Or kissing girls to that matter," Jenny added with a chuckle.  
"The only girl I'll ever kiss is you mom, said Andrew, I put all my laundry in the wash pile and gave fresh water to Hugo."  
Thanks sweetie," said Jenny.  
"Say Andrew, now that you're here with us, we like to talk to you about something," said Ray.  
"Am I in trouble?" asked a now nervous Andrew.  
"Of course Andrew, and it's actually good news," Jenny assured him.  
"Oh Ok then."  
Andrew entered the bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed.  
"Andrew, you're not going to be the only child in the house  
We're getting an addition to our family," said Ray.  
Andrew's eyes popped.  
"Mom's going to have a baby?" asked Andrew.  
"No, but you are going to have someone like a sibling," Jenny explained.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you remember a few months ago when your father went to the funeral of my best friend and her husband?"  
"Is that the couple who had the daughter?"  
"That's right.  
Kylie is coming to stay with us."  
"But, before we jump ahead with it, we want to know how you feel about this," said Ray.  
Andrew thought for a minute then answered with a smile," I won't be an only child anymore.  
I'm not going to be a big brother, but I'm fine with a big sister."  
Jenny gave a her son a hug.  
"Are we going to share a room?" Andrew asked.  
"She's getting her own room," Jenny replied.  
"We only have three rooms, ours, Andrew's and your photo lab," Ray pointed out.  
"Ray, I know you gave me that room, but I was thinking of converting the photo lab into a room for Kylie," said Jenny.  
"What about your photos and equipment mom?" asked Andrew.  
"I'll move them to the basement.  
We've been meaning to do re-decorating down there anyway."  
"Well then, it's all settle.  
We'll be set for Kylie," said Ray.

Over the next few days, Jenny, Ray and Andrew worked on getting the house ready for Kylie's arrival.  
Jenny moved all her camera and photography equipment into the basement, after she and Ray fixed it up, and the photo room was now converted into a bedroom.  
A few days before heading out to Wisconsin to pick up, Ray reunited with his former ghostbusters team mates for a family gettogether at Central Park.  
As the adults chatted, on the playground area, Andrew was telling the other kids about Kylie coming.  
"That was good-hearted of "aunt" Jenny and "uncle" Ray to take in your mom's friend's daughter," said Oscar, as he played catch with his half-brother, Peter Jr. who added, "I have a friend in my special ED class, Tommy, he's adopted to.  
I've been to his house a few times, his parents are very nice.  
They took us to Coney Island last week, it was a lot of fun."  
"Just because this girl is coming to stay with Andrew, "aunt" Jenny and "uncle" Ray, it doesn't mean they're going to adopt her," their sister Tabitha pointed out, as she pushed herself on a swing.  
"Maybe Kylie is only going to stay with you temporary.  
One of my fellow classmates had to go into foster care for awhile due to a situation with his family," said Lila, as she swung herself on the swing next to her friend.  
"It doesn't matter how long Kylie is going to stay.  
As Oscar said, it's wonderful what "aunt" Jenny and "uncle" Ray are doing is wonderful and good hearted of them," said Rhonda, as she went up and down on a see-saw with her brother Gerald who added, "Mom did the same thing with our cousins Jessica and Christopher, yet they're more like brother and sister to us."  
"Have you ever met Kylie?"  
"She came to our home once when I was a baby, but I don't remember.  
Mom told me she fed me a bottle, carried me around like a doll and tried to put me in her toy stroller," Andrew replied.

Meanwhile, Ray and Jenny were telling his former ghostbusters and their wives about Kylie's arrival as well.  
All of them, especially Grace, who had been in the situation before, with adopting her niece and nephew after her sister and husband were killed said that they'll help Ray and Jenny in anyway they can.  
The two of them were grateful by the comment.

Over the next weeks, Ray, Jenny and Andrew made sure the house was ready for Kylie's arrival.  
One morning as Jenny was about to head to the travel agency, to order tickets for the trip to Wisconsin, the phone rang.  
She answered it.  
It was Deborah, letting her know that she and her husband will be flying to New York to bring Kylie, rather than have Ray, Jenny and Andrew fly out to pick her up.  
Deborah then gave Jenny the date when the three will be coming into Kennedy Airport.  
Jenny didn't ask any questions why they was going to be a change of plans, but Deborah will explain why this was taking place when they meet up.

A few days later, Jenny, Ray and Andrew were at Kennedy Airport, waiting in the arrival area for Kylie.  
Jenny held up a home-made sign that she and Andrew worked on the night before that read "Welcome Kylie."  
Just then, someone called out to her.  
"Jenny," said a femaine voice.  
The Stantz family looked to see a couple, a man and a woman walking with a young girl, who looked to be in her early teens.  
Jenny knew it was Deborah and her husband Eric.  
She then went to greet them.  
"Jenny, I want to thank you and your family for meeting us on such short notice," said Deborah  
"It's no trouble at all," said Jenny, who then took notice of the young girl, which was indeed Kylie, who had changed since the funeral.  
The pre-teen was dressed in full-on black clothes, and her once strawberry blonde hair was now the same shade as her attire.  
Deborah said to her husband," Eric, give Kylie a hand getting her bags."  
When the two disappeared to baggage claim, Deborah and Jenny talked.  
"This is why we had to bring her here sooner.  
Eric and I feel she's getting worse," said Deborah.  
"What happened to her hair?" asked Jenny.  
"Kylie dyed it and the coloring ruined our bathroom sink.  
She's not getting along with any member of the family.  
Even my own kids."  
"Don't worry Deborah.  
We'll take care of her," said Jenny.  
"We really appreciate this Jenny from you and your family." 


	4. Chapter 4

Eric and Kylie returned from baggage claim, and met with Deborah and Jenny.  
"Well Kylie.  
Welcome to New York City.  
We're very happy you're here," said Jenny, trying her best to make Kylie feel welcome.  
"Thank you," Kylie simply said.  
"Well, we better get going to catch our connecting flight back home, said Deborah, who turned to Kylie and said, "Kylie if you need us, you can always call."  
"I know, " said Kylie.  
"Take care of yourself Kylie," said Eric.  
Deborah and Eric then headed to another terminal to make their flight.

Jenny walked Kylie towards Ray and Andrew.  
"Kylie, you remember my husband Ray," said Jenny.  
"Yes, it's nice to see you again," said Kylie.  
"Welcome to New York Kylie, said Ray, And this is our son Andrew."  
"It's great to meet you Kylie," said Andrew, as he gave her a hug.  
Kylie stood still as the young boy hugged her, but she soon released herself from his grip.  
"We're very happy you're here with us Kylie," said Jenny.  
"Here Kylie, let me give you a hand with your bags," said Ray, as he reached for the suitcases.  
"That's OK Mr. Stantz, I have them," said Kylie.  
"Please call me Ray."  
"And it's quite alright if you call me Jenny," Jenny added.  
"And you can just call me Andrew," spoke Andrew.  
Everyone started to laugh.  
Everyone that is, except for Kylie, who just gave a look of curiosity.

Once the four of them exited the airport, Ray let Kylie to the family car, which was the former Ecto-1 mobile from his ghostbusting days.  
"Is that really the car?" Kylie asked.  
"Yea, isn't she a beauty," Ray answered.  
"It's something alright."  
Don't worry Kylie, the car is quite safe and it has seatbelts," Jenny pointed out.  
"And it's super cool to ride in," Andrew added.  
Kylie loaded her luggage in the back.  
"Kylie, if you want to ride up front, you're more than welcome to," said Ray.  
"Thank you, I'll sit in the back," Kylie replied, as she climbed into the passenger seat behind him.

Once they reached the house, Ray got out to the car first, then went around to open the doors for Jenny and Kylie, after getting the door for Andrew as well.  
But Kylie opened the backseat door on her own.  
"I just about to get that for you Kylie," said Ray.  
"I'm good thank you," said Kylie, as she went to get her luggage from the backseat.  
"Are you sure you don't want a hand with your bags?"  
"I'm fine."  
Jenny unlocked the front door, and invited Kylie into the house.  
"Welcome Kylie," said Jenny.  
"It's a very nice home you have here," said Kylie.  
"Thank you."  
"Meow," went a sound.  
Kylie looked around to see where the noise was coming from and found Hugo standing in front of her.  
"And this little guy is Hugo the family cat," said Jenny, indicating the feline to Kylie.  
Kylie knelt down and pet the animal behind the ears, causing the cat to let out a loud purring sound and nuzzled her hand.  
"That's amazing.  
Usually Hugo gets skittish around strangers," said Ray.  
"When my parents and I lived in Spain for a year, we took in a number of stray cats.  
I fell in love with one of them I called Marbles, due to the spots on his fur.  
Sadly, I had to leave him and all the others behind when we moved back to the states," Kylie answered.  
As Deborah told Jenny, Kylie has not cried at all with the lost of both parents.  
Maybe this was going to be the breaking moment.  
Kylie however didn't shed one tear.  
Instead, she just gave a final pet to Hugo, who thanked her but nuzzling her hand once more.  
"Come on Kylie, I'll give you a tour of the house," said Andrew, as he placed his hand in hers.  
Ray and Jenny chuckled as their watched their son "played" tour guide.

The house tour ended with Andrew leading Kylie to a door, which Jenny opened.  
"And this is your room Kylie," she said.  
Since Jenny and Ray weren't sure of what Kylie was into or what her favorite colors were, the room was just decorated with freshly painted white walls, a twin sized bed, a tan colored desk, and matching dresser drawers.  
"What do you think of your new room?" Jenny asked Kylie.  
"It's nice, but you didn't have to do all this for me," said Kylie.  
"We wanted to."  
"It's our way of making you feel part of our family," said Ray.  
He and Jenny thought the comment would get Kylie to open up and cry.  
However, she still maintained a serious look on her face, even as she said, "Thank you."  
Kylie entered the bedroom.  
"Is there anything we can do for you Kylie?  
Are you hungry?" asked Ray.  
"I'm fine now thank you.  
If you don't mind, I'd like to get settled in," said Kylie.  
"OK, we'll give you some privacy."  
"If you need anything at all Kylie, let us know," Jenny asked.  
"I will.  
Thank you," Kylie answered.

During that time while Kylie was getting adjusted to her "new life" by settling into her room, Jenny was in her newly set-up photo lab in the basement, working on some pictures she had taken for a wedding a few weeks back, while Ray and Andrew played a few rounds of checkers, to which the younger Stantz kept winning.  
Later on, father and son went out to pick up a pizza for dinner.  
During that time, Jenny went to go check up on Kylie, and let her know that they were going to be eating soon.  
She knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Kylie, how are you doing?" she asked.  
"Fine thank you," Kylie answered.  
As she opened the door, Jenny said, "Just checking in and to let you know, Ray and Andrew will be home soon with some food for tonight.  
I hope you like pizza.."  
Jenny looked around the room.  
It was slightly unfamiliar than how it looked before Kylie moved in.  
The closet was now full of Kylie's wardrobe, consisting in all black clothing, similar to what she had on, the top of the desk and drawers was covered by candles, books, and trinkets, and posters of rock bands, concerts, Day Of The Dead art work, and moon lit landscapes plastered the walls.  
Jenny looked around the room and said, "Looks like you're all settled in."  
"Is it too much?" asked Kylie, who was sitting up in bed, reading a book.  
"Of course not sweetheart.  
This is your room, and whatever makes you feel comfortable," Jenny answered.  
Just then, the two heard some voice.  
"Mom, Kylie, we're home," said Andrew.  
"Pizza's here," Ray added.


	5. Chapter 5

A short time soon, the Stantz family and Kylie were sitting in the dining room, as they had dinner.  
As she did in the car earlier, Jenny was mostly quiet throughout the meal, while Jenny, Ray and Andrew did most of the talking.  
Jenny thought maybe telling Kylie stories about her parents would help her open up her emotions, but it didn't.  
Andrew told Kylie about being in the cub scouts, that he was about to go into the third grade, and trying to keep his Crohn's Disease under control.  
And Ray talked about he and Jenny met, got married and had Andrew.  
Thought Kylie remained quiet.  
Both Ray and Jenny knew that Kylie wasn't ready to talk much about her family.  
As a treat, Jenny brought out a plates of cookies that she and Andrew made earlier that day.  
Once dinner was over, Andrew was about to give Jenny a hand with the dishes, but Kylie offered to clear the table.  
Jenny thanked her.  
After clearing the table, Andrew offered to play a few board games with Kylie, or to watch a movie with her.  
However, Kylie told him that it's been a long day, and she wasn't in the mood right now for playing any games or watching a movie.  
Jenny and Ray agreed that it has been a long day indeed and that they should all settled in for the night.  
The two of them and Andrew said good-night to Kylie as she went back to her room.

Sometime later, Ray and Jenny were in bed, when they heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in," said Jenny.  
The door opened and Andrew entered the room.  
"Hey buddy, what's up?" spoke Ray.  
"Can I talk to you?" asked Andrew.  
"Of course you can sweetheart, what's the matter?" asked Jenny.  
"I don't think Kylie likes me."  
Jenny saw the look on her son's face was crestfallen.  
She pulled Andrew over for a hug.  
"Andrew, that's not true.  
Kylie never said anything about not liking you.  
It's just that she's going through a lot right now after losing her parents," Jenny pointed out.  
"That's right.  
So she maybe having a hard time expressing any feeling," Ray added.  
Just then, a thought came to Andrew.  
"Maybe if we take Kylie out tomorrow and give her a tour of the city?  
I bet she like going to the park, or the zoo," he said.  
"I think that's a great idea, said Jenny, Maybe I'll even take her to a few stores and do some shopping with her."  
"And I'll meet you three in the afternoon for lunch.  
Kylie I think will love to visit the bookstore as well," Ray added.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"In fact, how about I call the guys and we can have a get-together this Saturday.  
Kind of a welcoming for Kylie."  
Ray of course was referring to his former ghostbusters.  
"Thanks mom and dad.  
I feel better now," said Andrew.  
"Wonderful sweetheart.  
Now go get some rest, we have a big day out tomorrow," said Jenny.  
"OK.  
Good-night.  
Andrew gave both his parents a quick hug each and went back to his room.  
"I hope this outing brings Kylie out of her shell," Jenny said with a sigh.  
"Me to.  
And if not, maybe at that gathering.  
Don't forget, Kylie's only been here one day," Ray pointed out.

The next day, Jenny took Andrew and Kylie out for the day.  
The first stop was downtown, showing Kylie all the different shops, following some sightseeing in midtown.  
However, Kylie kept rather quiet most of the time, only saying a few words her and there such as cool, or nice."

Later on that day, Jenny, Andrew, and Kylie met up with Ray at his bookshop.  
"Ray, we're here," Jenny called out as she, her son and teenage houseguest entered the shop.  
"I'm in the back going over today's shipment, I'll be out in a minute," Ray called back.  
As they waited for Ray, Jenny noticed a look on Kylie's face.  
For the first time that day, she showed some enthusiasum.  
"Do you mind if I have a look around?" she asked Jenny.  
"Of course you can," Jenny answered.  
Kylie then began to wander around the store.  
Her eyes were full of interest and curiosity skimming through the shelves of books and items.  
Kylie was so much into looking through the show, that she didn't notice Ray coming from the back to greet her, Jenny and Andrew.  
"Hey guys, sorry, but looks like I'm going to have to skip lunch today.  
The store's been busy all morning, I haven't had any time to go over the inventory, plus Randy my helper is still away on his honeymoon," said Ray, referring to his co-worker.  
"Excuse me Ray.  
Do you think maybe I can give you a hand with the new shipment?" Kylie asked, as she approached him.  
"That's very sweet of you to ask Kylie, but I don't want to put you to work on your outing day."  
"That's OK.  
I always helped out my dad re-organize his papers and books.  
He and mom said I did a great job at it."  
"Maybe we can all help out," Jenny suggested.  
"I'm up for that," Andrew added.  
And the Stantz family and Kylie went right to work.  
Jenny managed the register, Ray took care of the orders that came in, while Kylie and Andrew stocked the shelves.  
Both Jenny and Ray were quite impressed by not just Kylie's knowledge on the books and authors, but giving information to the customers.

"Thank you everyone for the help today," spoke Ray, as he locked the shop's door for the day.  
"Kylie, we're sorry if your day got spoil with work," said Jenny.  
"Actually, I enjoyed myself," Kylie answered.  
"We're glad you did.  
We can make up the rest of the outing tomorrow," said Ray.  
"Actually Ray, I have a photo assignment for a local magazine," said Jenny.  
"And I'm going to a ballgame with the Zeddmores," Andrew pointed out.  
"Looks like it's back to the shop then," said Ray.  
"Sounds like a plan," said Kylie, who for the first time since her visit gave what it appeared to be a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Kylie gave Ray a hand around the bookstore.  
Although Ray didn't want her to intrue her summer with work, Kylie said she didn't mind at all and that she enjoyed it.  
Plus, it kept her occupied.  
During breaks and in between shoppers, Kylie asked Ray questions about the paranormal world, and she in return told him about attending The Day Of The Dead festival while living in Mexico.  
While he and Jenny were glad that Kylie was finally beginning to open up and slowly come out of her shell, they did however feel that she needed to socialize with more people, other than the family, especially since Kylie was going to be starting school soon in a new town and state.  
Luckily that up-coming weekend was a gathering with Ray's former ghostbusters and their families.

A few days later, the Stantz had a gathering with Ray's former ghostbuster teammates and their families at the firehouse, which is now the Spengler household.  
Although everyone tried to make her feel welcome, Kylie felt out of place.  
She was too young to hangout with college bound Jessica and Christopher, and she considered herself too old to hang out with the ghostbusters kids.  
So Kylie kept to herself most of the time, reading her copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide.  
While she read, Andrew approached Kylie and asked if she wanted to play a few games with him and the other kids, as they all also wanted to meet her as well.  
Kylie wasn't so sure at first and wanted to say no, but Andrew said please while giving her a big smile, so she decided to join him and the rest of the group.  
During that time of playing several board games, and after Andrew introduced her to them, the kids made conversation with Kylie.  
"Kylie, how old are you?" asked Rhonda Zeddmore.  
"I'm 13," Kylie answered.  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Gerald Zeddmore.  
"I'm an child."  
"Sorry about what happened to you parents," spoke Peter Venkman Jr.  
"You weren't suppose to say anything about that," Tabitha Venkman snapped at her brother.  
"Sorry I forgot."  
"That's OK, I had a feeling someone was going to bring them up," said Kylie, as while no one brought up the subject of her parents, the former ghostbusters and their wives have been extra nice to her during this visit.  
"What grade are you going into?" asked Oscar Barrett-Venkman who, quickly and thankfully changed the subject.  
"Eighth grade" Kylie answered.  
"I'm heading into seventh grade maybe we'll be attending the same junior high school," said Lila Spengler.  
Kylie gave the young girl a puzzling look at asked, "How old are you?"  
"I'm nine years old.  
Judging by the look on her face, the young girl was serious.  
As if it was going to be hard enough going to school in a new town without her family, now it looked like Kylie might be joined by a nine year old genius.  
Kylie went on playing with the kids without saying too much.

And sure enough with the new school year just around the corner, Ray and Jenny had to get Andrew and especially Kylie prepared.  
A few weeks later, Ray and Jenny took Andrew to his elementary school to meet with his third grade teacher.  
The three met up with Winston and Grace, as Rhonda and Gerald will be in the same class as Andrew.  
They also met up with Peter and Dana, who were getting Peter Jr. and Tabitha ready for forth grade, while Oscar will be entering fifth.  
The next day, Ray and Jenny gave Kylie a tour of the junior high school that she would be going.  
While there, they met with Egon and Jeanie, as Lila will be attending the same school.  
Kylie tried her best at pretending to be thrilled, however, she thought of it as a babysitting job.

A week after the labor day holiday, it was time to go back to school.  
If it were up to Kylie, she would have much rather be home-schooled, while still giving Ray a hand at the bookstore.  
However, Ray and Jenny wanted her to socialize with people who were her age.  
On the first day of school, Ray and Jenny dropped Andrew off at the elementary school, before taking Kylie to the junior/senior high school.  
While she thanked Ray and Jenny for giving her a ride on the first day, Kylie felt slight heartache seeing kids being dropped off by their moms and dads.  
The ones that didn't arrive by school bus that is.  
However, Kylie held in her emotions.  
Since her arrival to their family, Jenny had hoped that Kylie would start expressing her feelings on the lost of her parents, maybe even cry.  
Kylie though did neither.  
"Good luck on your first day Kylie," said Jenny.  
"Have a great day," Ray added.  
"Thank you.  
I'll see you later," said Jenny, as she got out of the backseat of Ecto-1 AKA the Stantz family car.

Kylie entered the building, which was full of activity.  
Students, teachers and other staff members filled the hallways, running back and forth into classrooms and offices.  
Unfazed, Kylie made her way to her locker.  
Once she arrived, Kylie noticed a young girl, trying to reach the upper side locker.  
Kylie knew right away it was Lila.  
"Hey Lila," said Kylie, as she approached the lockers.  
"Good morning Kylie.  
Thank goodness you're here, I seem to be having a bit of an issue reaching my locker, if you would be so kind to please give me a hand," said Lila.  
Kylie looked over her first day paperwork then back to the lockers and said, "Tell you what.  
I'm assigned to have the locker below yours.  
How about if we trade?"  
"That would very nice thank you muchly."  
The two did just that.  
Once they placed their items inside, Lila asked Kylie, "So, how are you with your schedule?"  
"English, Math, Social Studies, Gym, Lunch, Science, Art, Study Hall," Kylie replied looking at her schedule.  
"AP Math, History, Gym, AP English, Lunch, Art, Science, Study Hall.  
It appears we have two periods together."  
Kylie assumed that Lila wanted to hang out with her.  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
"I better go.  
I don't want to be late for class.  
I'll see you at Gym," said Lila, as she took off for her class.  
Kylie then quickly crammed her items in her locker, and headed for her class as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Once she arrived in class, Kylie had hoped no one would take notice of her.  
Instead however, the teacher pointed her out as a new student.  
Kylie meanwhile can sense that her classmates began to whisper comments about her.  
"Who is she?" one girl whispered.  
"What's up with her clothes, did she just come from a funeral?" another one spoke quietly, taking notice of Kylie's all black attire.  
Kylie did her best to ignore the rest of the class and went straight into her schoolwork.  
That went on with her other subjects as well.  
Gym proved to be no better as well, at the coach brought up Kylie's cheerleading past to her and tried to coax her into joining the squad.  
Not to mention at least one or two students pointed out on having classes outside to see if Kylie would melt, due to her pale skin that made her look like either a vampire or a ghost.  
During which Kylie raced passed all of them, as they ran laps.

Finally lunch period had arrived.  
Instead of hassling of trying to find a place to sit, Kylie, who was balancing her lunch try, very well knew that no one would welcome her at their table, she opted to sit on her own.  
The problem was, the tables were all full.  
That is except for one.  
Although there was one person there.  
Lila.  
Kylie then took a seat next to the young girl, who was reading a book, as she ate her bagged lunch from home.  
"Hello Kylie, very nice of you to join me," said Lila, looking up from her book.  
Kylie sat down and said, "Hi Lila.  
How's school been going for you?"  
"Pretty much what I expected.  
Teacher calling on me to know the answers, the stares from students due to my age, and the occasional pointing out by others.  
How's your first day been?"  
"Basically the same, minus the age part."  
"Looks like goth girl has made friends with the munchkin," one student laughed as he passed the table.  
"Ignore him.  
He's a jock who's in my gym class and history.  
Judging by how he takes his education and physical activity, most likely I'll be tutoring him," said Lila, before taking a bite out of her sandwich and turning a page in her book.  
Kylie gave a slight smile at the comment, followed by a quizzical look, due to the fact how Lila could be tutoring other students at such a young age.

The rest of the first day went uneventful for Kylie, except for a few other students including the jock who called her by her new name "goth girl."  
At the end of the day, Jenny, who had just finished a photo assignment picked Kylie up from school, after getting Andrew, who was with her.  
"So tell me, how was your first day?" Jenny asked.  
"It was fine," Kylie answered.  
"My first day was awesome.  
My teacher Mrs. Watters is very nice.  
And my team won three games of dodgeball," said a very excited Andrew.  
"Sounds like you both had pretty good days," said Jenny.  
"Plus Rhonda and Gerald are in the same class with me."  
"Have a you met anyone today Kylie?"  
"I'm still getting adjusted to the school," Kylie answered.  
"Mom, can we go to the park?  
Mrs. Watters wants us to collect leaves for a collage project for the room?" Andrew asked.  
"Sounds like a plan," said Jenny.  
"Actually I have homework to do," said Kylie.  
"That's OK Kylie, I can get the leaves this weekend."

Later on that day, when Ray got home, Andrew excitedly told his father about his wonderful first day back.  
Kylie meanwhile, just stayed in her room and did homework.  
During dinner later on however, Jenny brought something up.  
"By the way Kylie, Jeanie called about an hour ago.  
She wanted to say thank you for keeping Lila company at lunch and at study hall," she said.  
"I didn't want her to sit alone.  
It's no big deal," said Kylie.  
That was basically all Kylie had to say that night.  
In fact the pattern continued on through out the rest of the week, which caused concern to both Ray and Jenny.

It wasn't until Friday night after dinner when Kylie once again excused herself to her room, despite the fact Ray and Andrew invited her to play some board games or watch a movie.  
Before doing so Jenny said, "Kylie, you know if you have any troubles at school, you can talk to us."  
"I know," Kylie answered before she went into her room and closed the door behind her.  
So while father and son were watching a Marx Brothers film, Jenny went to the basement to finish up restoring pictures that she had taken for a wedding a few weeks back.  
Though Jenny was doing her work, she was also very concern about Kylie's behavior.  
Even though the teenage girl did open up a bit, she still had a long way to go.  
Jenny was also worried how Kylie still would rather be on her own, plus the fact she still hadn't open up about her feeling on losing her parents.  
As she was hanging up a photo to dry, Jenny heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.  
She looked up to see Kylie, carrying a basket of laundry.  
"I hope I'm not bothering you," she said.  
"Of course not sweetheart," said Jenny, as she hung up another picture.  
Kylie looked over the photos and said to Jenny, "Mom was right.  
You really are a great photographer."  
"Thank you.  
And it was your mom that got me into," said Jenny.  
"Really?"  
"Yes.  
It actually happened after my father died.  
I had returned to school after his funeral, and I pretty much didn't bother with anything else other than my classwork.  
One afternoon though, your mom convinced me to go to the local park with her for some fresh air.  
Even though I wasn't in the mood, I went along anyway.  
As we strolled, we came upon a small waterfall.  
It was very lovely with flowers and about a dozen monarch butterflies.  
The view was so beautiful I had to take a picture.  
You mom gave me a cheap little camera that she had gotten over the summer and gave it to me to take the photo.  
I was soon taken another one of some birds in a tree, and then of an older couple walking hand and hand.  
Later on, when we devopled the pictures at a local drugstore, your mom said I had a great eye for pictures, so because of her I decided to take photography classes.  
But she also helped snap me out of a dark place and helped me enjoy life again."

Jenny thought that hearing the story would make Kylie start crying, but instead the teenager asked, "Do you think you can teach me about photography?"  
"Of course Kylie.  
How about we start with a trip to the park tomorrow?" Jenny suggested.  
She knew though that Kylie would soon turn the offer down, but to Jenny's surprise, Kylie said, "OK."  
Jenny gave the teenage girl a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, which was Saturday, the Stantz family headed to Central park.  
Fall was just two weeks away, but everyone was wearing jackets, as it was a rather chilly day.  
Jenny had brought two cameras.  
Her main one that she uses for job assignments and another one, a smaller model that she gave to Kylie to use.  
As Ray gave Andrew a hand looking for leaves, Jenny gave Kylie lessons in photography.  
"Now, you don't have to rush into taking photos at the very first object you see.  
Take your time," Jenny pointed out.  
While Jenny took a photo of Andrew laughing as he was swinging, and climbing on the playground monkey bars, Kylie ventured off on her own to look for inspiration.  
Suddenly she heard a sound.  
Kylie looked up to see three baby birds chirping in a nest.  
The birds looked liked they had been hatched a short time ago, as they barely had any feathers on them.  
She focused the camera and snapped a photo.  
Kylie was able to take another shot, before the mother bird showed up to feed her chicks.  
In another tree, Kylie captured a squrial, with a very skinny tail, nibbling at an acorn.  
The last photo that she took was of an older looking dog, sitting beside a couple who looked at the age of her grandmother.  
"Kylie," a voice called out to her.  
She turned to see Andrew, holding up two leaves, each one covering his eyes.  
"Kylie! Kylie! take my picture!" he said happily.  
As usually, Kylie couldn't say no to the smile on his face and snapped a picture.  
She also took a photo of Andrew, who had red syrup covering his mouth, while eating a snowcone.  
By now, the camera was full.

Later on that day, as Kylie did her homework, she heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in, she said.  
Jenny entered the room.  
"Hi.  
How's homework coming along?" she asked.  
"Fine I guess, " Kylie answered.  
"Did you have a nice outing today at the park?"  
"Actually yea I did."  
"Do you want to come down to the lab to see how your photos turned out?"  
"OK, but I don't think they'll be that any good."  
"That's OK, this was your first try.  
You'll get better with practice."

Down in the photo lab basement, Jenny showed Kylie the proper way to take film out of the camera so it wouldn't be exposed to exposed lighting and ruin the pictures.  
Afterwards, Jenny showed Kylie each step it took to prosess the pictures.  
Once they made it to the last step, Jenny took the photo out of the liquid vat and she and Kylie waited for it to dry and develop.  
A few moments of waiting later, the pictures began to appear.  
All of the photos came out perfect.  
Jenny was impressed by how Kylie did such a wonderful job at her first try.  
"Kylie, these look incredible.  
Are you sure this was your first time trying photography?" Jenny asked.  
"Actually, I used to help my folks take photos of the historic sights we used to visit during dad's days of traveling for teaching jobs," Kylie answered.  
"They taught you well.  
You did a fantastic job."  
"Thank you."  
Jenny could see that it appeared Kylie's eyes were about to water up, but the young girl managed to hold it together and instead gave a small smile.  
"I was wondering about something," said Kylie.  
"What is it?" Jenny asked.  
"Do you think maybe we can go to another park so I take some more pictures please?"  
"Of course."  
Jenny smiled as she wrapped her arm around Kylie's shoulder.

The next day, while Ray went to the auto garage to teach a class with Winston, Jenny took Andrew and Kylie to Battery Park.  
During their visit, Kylie took photos of some old wooden boats out on the river, along with a family of ducks that were swimming by, and a balloon that was floating up to the sky.  
As they did the day before Jenny and Kylie went into the basement to develop the photos.  
Kylie was able to complete the steps with almost no help.  
And as like yesterday, the pictures came out perfect.  
Once the photos were dry enough to remove from the hanging hooks, Jenny made a suggestion.  
"You know, when I was in college and I ever felt discourage.  
Whether I flunked a test, having a bad day or thinking of my father, I look at my photos and suddenly I felt better."  
"Really?  
How did that work?" Kylie asked.  
"I guess maybe I was thinking about how much time, heart, soul and energy I put into my work and was always happy by the outcome of them."  
"My art teacher wants us to do sketch work on scenery in class Monday.  
I was thinking of taking some of my photos to get ideas."  
"I think that would be wonderful."

And the next day, which was Monday the start of the new school week, Kylie did just that.  
Whenever a classmate made a comment about her clothing, hair or call her "goth girl", including the same jock who dubbed her that on the first day, Kylie did a quick peek into her notebook, gave a quick glance at her photos and quickly closed it, giving her a small smile.  
That worked for most of the day, that is until art class.  
Kylie had just taken her notebook out of her bag to use a photo for a sketch, when a student called out to her.  
It was the same jock yet again.  
"Hey goth girl.  
You've been looking at the book all day, is that a poem you wrote or a love letter?" he said.  
Since he was sitting right across from Kylie's desk, the jock was able to grab the book.  
"Hey that's my book!  
Let go of it!" Kylie snapped, as she held onto the book, by the tips of her fingers.  
Just then, Mr. Epstein, the art teacher, who was helping another student, checked to see what all the commotion was about.  
He turned to the jock and Kylie.  
"Is there a problem Mr. Jamork?" Mr. Epstein said to the jock.  
"Kylie has my book," Mr. Jamork said.  
"Really, I never thought of you as a type to have a notebook with rose designs."  
The students then cracked up at Jamork's expense.  
He dropped the book, causing the pictures to fall out of the pages.  
Mr. Epstein picked up the book, along with the photos, which he then took notice of.  
The teacher handed the items back to Kylie, who thanked him in return.  
"Mr. Jamork, Ms. Griffin, I'd like to see the two of you after school today.  
Sepreatly," said Mr. Epstein.  
"OHHHH busted"," went a few students.


	9. Chapter 9

A look of nervousness came across Kylie's face.  
Why did the teacher wanted to see her.  
She didn't start any problems.  
It was that knuckle head Jamork the jock's fault.  
The feeling of panic stayed on all through out study hall.  
Kylie did the best she could to keep her nerves in tact, till the last bell.  
When it rang, it was time for her to see what she had done.

Kylie stood by the doorway of the art room.  
She knocked to get the attention of Mr. Epstein, who was putting away some supplies.  
"Ms. Griffin, please come in," he said.  
"Mr. Epstein, I am so sorry about what happened in class today," said Kylie.  
"I know you didn't do anything wrong Kylie.  
That Jamork student has a reputation of being a trouble maker.  
The reason I wanted to see you was about your photos."  
"What about my photos?"  
"I noticed them when I was picking them up and I saw just how incredible they are.  
How long have you've be taking photographs?"  
"On and off as a kid, but my guardian got me hooked on it now."  
Ms. Griffin, I have been teaching art at this school for close to 15 years, and I have never seen any student produce photos as professional looking as yours."  
"Thank you.  
My guardian has told me the same thing as well."  
Mr. Epstein went to his desk, took an item out of a drawer and handed it to Kylie.  
"You know Kylie, there's a student art show coming up at the school, and I think you should think about taking part in," he said.  
"Thank you Mr. Epstein, I'll think about it."  
"Well, the deadline is the end of the week, so I need an answer by then."  
"Yes I'll let you know.  
Thank you Mr. Epstein.  
"You're very welcome.  
Have a nice afternoon, I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
"Yes sir.  
Good-bye."  
For the first time since school had started, Kylie left for the day with a smile on her face and feeling proud of herself.  
She then spotted Jenny and Andrew.  
"Sorry I'm late coming out, but one of my teachers wanted to talk to me," Kylie explained.  
"Is everything alright?" Jenny asked.  
"Mr. Epstein my art teacher loves my photos and wants me to take part in the school's art show."  
"Kylie, that's wonderful news.  
I think you should participate."  
"Yeah Kylie, you take awesome pictures," Andrew added.  
"You really think so?" Kylie asked.  
"Everyone.  
Me, your teacher, Andrew and Ray loves your work to.  
You should take part in it," Jenny answered.  
Kylie thought for a minute or two then answered, "I'll fill out the form tonight and bring it in as soon as I get some photos ready."  
Jenny smiled and said, "Your parents would be so proud of you."  
At that moment, Jenny thought Kylie was going to start crying as the young girl's eyes appeared to be glistening.  
However, Kylie took a deep breath a held it together.

Over the next several days, if she wasn't doing her schoolwork, Kylie was focused on picking out the perfect photos for the school art show.  
On Thursday night, Jenny went to go check in on Kylie, only to find the young girl fast asleep at her desk.  
Jenny didn't want to wake her, so she placed a blanket over Kylie's shoulders and let her rest.  
The next morning, Kylie woke up and quickly got herself ready for school.  
Thankfully she completed her homework and chose the photos for the art show.  
The school day went rather uneventful, in fact it was quiet.  
That was because Jamork and the rest of the football team had to leave early for a game, which gave Kylie some relief.  
In fact, she was actually feeling somewhat excited and nervous about turning in her photos.  
However, Kylie didn't show the pictures to anyone, not even Lila, as the two had lunch and study hall together.  
Kylie wanted to keep it a secret.

When Kylie walked out of the building at the end of the day, she didn't see Jenny and Andrew.  
Kylie was now getting concerned as she looked around, but didn't spot the two.  
"Kylie, over here," a voice called out to her.  
Kylie turned to see Jeanie and Lila, standing by a car.  
"Jenny called me earlier.  
Andrew had an incident at school today so she ask me to pick you up," said Jeanie.  
"Thank you," said Kylie, as a felt a bit of relief, but yet now she was thinking about Andrew.

When Kylie walked through the front door, Jenny got quite the surprise when the young girl gave her a hug and told her, "I was worry about you and Andrew."  
This was really the first time that Kylie ever showed any emotions since arriving to the Stantz home.  
Maybe not being able to find Jenny and Andrew at the school building brought back what happened to her parents.  
At that moment, Jenny thought Kylie was going to cry, but instead she asked, "Is Andrew alright?"  
"He got sick at school," Jenny replied.  
"Crohn's related?"  
"Yes.  
He had an attack and threw up."  
"Will it be OK if I go check on him?"  
"I think he'd like that very much.  
He's been very upset, since I picked him up and brought him home."

Kylie walked up to Andrew's room and knocked on the door.  
"Andrew, it's Kylie," she said.  
"Come in," a small voice replied from behind the door.  
Kylie opened the door and found Andrew, dressed in dark blue pajamas, sitting upright in bed, flipping through a comic book.  
"Hey Andrew.  
How are you feeling?" Kylie asked, as she walked into the bedroom.  
The young boy looked up from his comic book and said, "Better than I felt earlier.  
Thank you for asking."  
Andrew sat up straight on the bed, so Kylie could have a place to sit.  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what happened," said Kylie.  
Andrew took a deep breath and replied, "My teacher, Mrs. Watters was out today, due to a meeting, so we had a sub, Mrs. Charles.  
I was sitting at my desk, when suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.  
Mrs. Charles asked me if I was OK, I told her no, I was having a Crohn's attack and that I needed to see the nurse.  
But she couldn't find the permission slips, but told me to go ahead and that she would explain the situation if anyone spotted me in the hallway.  
And just about halfway to the nurse's office, I threw up."  
Andrew lowered his head in shame.  
Kylie placed an arm around his shoulders and said, "Aww.  
You poor thing."  
"I don't think I can go back to school after what happened," Andrew sighed.  
"Did anyone see it?"  
"A janitor and he told Mrs. Charles, and the class found out that way."  
"Andrew, I have a story to tell you."  
"What kind of story?"  
"You'll see.  
At my last school, this happened a year ago actually.  
I was having lunch with some of the girls from my cheerleading group before we headed to a game.  
and I accidently sneezed root beer out of my nose."  
Andrew started to laugh.  
"Sorry Kylie, but I thought that was funny," he said with a chuckle.  
"That's OK, I laughed it off to, said Kylie, However, the other girls in my group thought it was gross and odd.  
And they tried to avoid me during the game, thinking I was going to do it again.  
However, during the game, Quinn, the head cheerleader of our squad, and the one who gave me the most grief over the root beer incident, slipped on some wet grass and fell flat on her face, in a pile of mud."  
Andrew started to laugh once more.  
"That's a funny story, " he spoke.  
"Yes, but there's a lesson to it as well," Kylie pointed out.  
"What is it?"  
Embarassing moments happen all the time, and you can't let it get you down.  
Because you're not the only that gets them."  
"Like what happened to you and that girl Quinn?"  
"Exactly."  
"Kylie."  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
Andrew then gave Kylie a big hug.  
Usually, she would've back away, but not this time.  
Kylie hugged Andrew back.  
Little did the two know, Ray and Jenny were looking in on them, both smiling.  
For a moment, it was almost as if Kylie and Andrew were like real brother and sister.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Kylie offered to make Andrew some soup for dinner, which she did.  
Afterwards, the two played a board game or two until Andrew felt tired.  
It had indeed been a rough day for him.  
As she left the bedroom, Andrew said to Kylie, "Thank you for making me the soup, and playing games with me tonight."  
"You're welcome kiddo.  
Good night," Kylie said to the young boy, who also said goodnight as well."  
As Jenny and Ray said goodnight to their son, Andrew said that he was feeling a bit better thanks to Kylie taking care of him.  
"Mom, dad, I'm glad Kylie's here with us," said Andrew as he drifted off to sleep.  
"Me to sweetheart.  
Me to," said Jenny as she kissed him goodnight.  
"Hope you feel better in the morning," Ray added, as he and Jenny left the room.

"How's Andrew feeling?" asked Kylie, who was giving Hugo a scratch on the back of his head, and for the first time since arriving at the Stantz house had her bedroom door opened.  
"He's feeling a better than he did earlier.  
Hopefully he'll be back to his old self tomorrow," Ray replied.  
"I'm glad to hear."  
"He also said that it's all thanks to you that he's feeling better," Jenny added.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Andrew also said he's glad you're here."  
"He's really taking a shine to you, Ray added, By the way Kylie, to you think you do us a favor?"  
Kylie walked out of her room and met with Ray and Jenny in the living room.  
"Sure what's up?" she said.  
"I have a job to photograph a wedding tomorrow and Ray's invited as my guest.  
Andrew's regular babysitter is out of town for the weekend, so do you think you can watch him?" Jenny asked.  
"No trouble at all.  
We actually had fun this evening," Kylie answered.  
"Thank you Kylie," said Ray.  
"We really appreciate this," Jenny added.

And so the next day, Kylie gave Ray a hand at the bookshop, until early afternoon, when the went back to the house, so he could get ready for the wedding.  
Shortly before heading to the event, Jenny gave Kylie a list of numbers of Andrew's doctors, 911 of course, along the numbers for the venue for the wedding and the restaurant for the reception to follow afterwards.  
Jenny also gave Kylie a list of foods that Andrew could eat with his stomach issues.  
While Kylie admitted that she only watched a few kids, including her younger relatives, this was going to be the first time she was going to be alone with Andrew for an entire day and night.  
Thankfully, Andrew turned out to be an easy-going kid, as Ray and Jenny told Kylie.  
And he was indeed no trouble at all.  
First Kylie did some of her homework, while Andrew raced his matchbox cars on a track.  
Soon however, she joined him, racing the small cars.  
And although Andrew kept winning, Kylie didn't mind at all.  
Though on the last game, she won.  
Kylie asked if he let her win, Andrew said no.  
By the look on his face, Kylie knew Andrew was lying.  
She managed to get the truth out of Andrew by tickling him on the ribs.  
Through his laughter, Andrew told the truth.  
Kylie wasn't mad, she just smile and thanked Andrew.

As she was giving him a hand putting the cars and track away, Andrew asked Kylie if she's ever seen an Abbott and Costello movie.  
Her answer was so, so Andrew suggested that they watch one.  
They watched Abbott and Castello Meet The Invisible Man, followed by Abbott and Costello Go To Mars, and Kylie found herself laughing along side Andrew.  
After the movies, Kylie made dinner for Andrew and herself.  
Despite Jenny and Ray leaving money for some take-out, Kylie didn't want to get anything that might upset his stomach and have another Crohn's attack, so she made scrambled eggs, mixing in some cooked peppers and onions, microwaved some potatoes, peeled a few apples and cut them into slices.  
Andrew commented on what a great cook Kylie was.  
"Thanks kiddo," she said, as she messed up his hair.  
Afterwards, the two helped themselves to some cookies that Jenny and Andrew had made earlier that day.  
While cleaning up the kitchen, Andrew was telling Kylie how excited he was for Halloween to be coming and that he already knew what costume he wanted to get, pirate.  
Kylie said that was a great choice.  
"What do you want to be Kylie?" Andrew asked.  
"I'm not sure yet," she answered.  
"You can be a pirate to."  
"Maybe.  
But I'm too old to dress up and go trick-or treating."  
"You can come with me and I'll even give you some of my candy."  
"That's very sweet of you Andrew.  
Thank you, I'll think about it.  
Say, do you know how to make paper mache' pumpkins and skulls?"  
"No," Andrew answered.  
"How about if I teach you tomorrow.  
We can get what we need at the art supply store."  
"That will be great."

Kylie and Andrew then played a game or two of chutes and ladders, before he got ready for bed.  
Since it was the weekend, he was allow to stay up an hour pass his regular bedtime.  
Once the game was put away for the night, Andrew changed into his pajamas, washed up, brushed his teeth, and was ready for bed.  
Kylie tucked him in.  
"Thank you for spending the day with me Kylie," said Andrew, as he placed his head on the pillow.  
"I enjoyed the day to.  
"Goodnight kiddo," said Kylie.  
Just as she was about to leave the room, Andrew called out to her.  
"Kylie," he said.  
She approached him and said, "Yes."  
Andrew got up and wrapped his arms around Kylie for a hug.  
This time, instead of moving away, Kylie hugged him back.  
"Night Andrew," she said leaving the room.  
"Night," said Andrew as he fell fast asleep.

About an hour or so later, Jenny and Ray returned home.  
Kylie, we back," he called out.  
Kylie, who was catching up on some homework, due to spending the evening with Andrew exited her room to greeted them.  
"Hi.  
How was the wedding?" she asked.  
"Very beautiful.  
Of all the season weddings to capture, I think fall are my favorites," Jenny answered.  
"How was Andrew?" Ray asked.  
"No trouble at all.  
Very well behaved and he's quite smart to," Kylie replied.  
"Kylie thank you once again for watching Andrew."  
Ray and Jenny then quietly walked into Andrew's room to see their son fast asleep.  
When the two left the room, and took a seat on the couch next to her, Kylie said to Ray and Jenny, "I heard that Andrew was a mericle baby from my parents."  
"You were to, said Jenny, Your mom suffered two miscarriages before you were born."  
"I know she and dad told me."  
"I was actually at the hospital the day you were born.  
You had a pretty rough delivery, including almost having the embilical cord wrapped around you, but you came to them healthy and beautiful.  
She and your father said though it was worth it."  
Kylie's lips began to quiver and her eyes started watering.  
"Kylie, are you alright?" asked Jenny.  
"What's wrong?" added Ray.  
Kylie didn't answer, instead she wrapped herself onto Jenny, uncontrollably weeping into her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Ray and Jenny were sure what to do at that moment.  
They were sure what to say either, as Kylie countinue to sob into Jenny's arms, soaking the front of her dress.  
All Jenny can do was just hold the young girl in her arms.  
Although she waited for the moment for Kylie to pour out her feelings and emotions, she didn't expected to be like this.  
At that moment, all Jenny could do was wrap her arms around Kylie and do her best to comfort her.  
Jenny was soon able to say a few words.  
"Kylie, I know you miss your parents, and it's normal to feel all this pain.  
I felt it to after my father died.  
Even years later, it still hurts.  
It's a pain you never get over."  
"It's been since I loss my folks, and I still at times get a bit chocked up thinking about them as well," Ray added.

Kylie got herself up, wipes her face and eyes and spoke.  
"I'm sorry Ray, I'm sorry Jenny," she chocked.  
"Kylie, it's OK.  
We understand," said Jenny, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.  
"Can I tell you two something?"  
"Of course you can sweetheart.  
What is it?"  
"Well, I've been reading up on the spirit world more often than usual after my parents' accident and I was hoping since Jenny being into giving saonces and how you both have connections with the spirit world and with Ray's ghostbusting past maybe you two can help me."  
"Sure we can help you Kylie, but what exactly is it that you need help with?" asked Ray.  
"I want to contact my parents," Kylie answered in a near whisper.  
Ray and Jenny weren't sure what to say at that moment.  
"Maybe we could do a saonce at the store.  
How does tomorrow sound?"  
"Kylie, we think maybe it's a bit to soon to do anything like that," Jenny finally said.  
"Yes, we feel it's not the right time," Ray added.  
"So you're not going to help me?" asked Kylie, who was starting to sound angry.  
"Kylie, we want to help you, but at this moment, having a saonce is not going to be a right answer to cope with your morning," said Ray.  
"Maybe a grief counselor will be the best bet for now," Jenny suggested.  
"Just forget it.  
And forget I even mention it.  
I'm going to bed  
Good night.," said Kylie, as she headed to her room.  
"Kylie, wait a minute."  
"I said good night!"  
Kylie then slammed the door.

Seconds later, Andrew came out of his room and asked, "What's all the yelling about?"  
"We just had a bit of a disagreement with Kylie," Ray answered.  
"Sorry we woke you up Andrew," Jenny added.  
"That's alright.  
I just hope Kylie's OK, said Andrew, Do you want me to say anything to cheer her up."  
"That's very thoughtful of you Andrew, but not at the moment.  
She needs time to herself," Ray suggested.  
"I'm sure she'll be better in the morning."  
"Me to sweetheart me to," said Jenny as she gave her son a hug.

The next morning, despite a rather sleepless night over the incident between them and Kylie, Ray and Jenny were up making breakfast.  
"Do you think Kylie is feeling better today?" asked Andrew, as he placed fresh water and food into Hugo's dishes.  
"Meow," went Hugo as a way to say thank you.  
Andrew pet the cat's head, then went to wash his hands.  
"I hope so," Ray replied, who was cooking some bacon to go with the eggs he was scrambling.  
"Same here.  
And I think we should be extra nice to her today," Jenny suggested, as she cut up some fruit.  
"No problem mom.  
Plus, Kylie told me she was going to teach me how to make paper mache items," said Andrew, while placing a few cups and plates on the table.  
Jenny placed a bowl of fresh-cut fruit at the center of the table, and went to Kylie's room.  
"Kylie, breakfast is ready," said Jenny as she knocked on the door.  
Kylie didn't respond.  
"Kylie, are you up?"  
Still no answer.  
Jenny, who was now concerned opened the door.  
Kylie wasn't in her room.  
All of her items were gone and so was she.  
Jenny raced back to the kitchen, where Ray and Andrew had started to eat.  
"Is everything OK?" Ray asked his wife.  
"Kylie's gone," said Jenny, trying her best to get over emotional.  
At that moment, Ray and Andrew got up from the table and went to her room.  
Sure enough, Jenny was right.  
"Mom, dad, I found something," said Andrew, taking notice of what appeared to be a letter on the pillow.  
Jenny picked up the sheet of paper and began to read.

To the Stantz:  
I thank you very much for your hospitality  
However, I feel that I don't belong here  
I'm going back to Wisconsin to be with my "real" family  
The people I know  
Please do not try to keep in touch with me, it will bring back memories  
Take care

Kylie

"Ray, we have to go find her," said Jenny.  
"Right.  
It's too dangerous for a young girl her age to be walking the streets of the city alone," Ray added.  
"Maybe we should call the others to help us."  
"That's a good idea.  
We can form a search party."  
Just then, the telephone rang.  
Ray answered to see how was there.  
"Hello.  
Yes, specking.  
Yes, she is or was staying with us.  
You have her.  
Thank you officer.  
We'll come down right away to pick her up.  
Thank you again.  
Good bye," he said, before hanging up.  
"Was that the police?" asked Jenny.  
"Yes, Kylie's at the station near Grand Central.  
Some officers found her waiting for a train past cerfew."  
"Are we going to get Kylie?" asked Andrew.  
"Only your mother and I.  
You'll see her went she gets home," Ray answered, as he felt Andrew maybe too young to handle this type of situation.  
"Winston and Grace should be back from church now.  
I'll give them a quick call," said Jenny.  
But before she could, the phone rang again.  
Jenny answered it this time.  
"Hello.  
Grace I was just about to call you.  
Uh, we have a bit of a situation right now with Kylie.  
She ran away from home last night and Ray and I are on our way to pick her up at the police station.  
That's perfect.  
Yes, he'll be outside waiting for you.  
Thank you again Grace, we owe you and Winston.  
We'll see you shortly.  
Thank again.  
Good bye," she said, before hanging up, turned to Ray and said, "Timing was perfect.  
Andrew has been invited to go to the skate rink with Rhonda and Gerald."  
"That's a great plan.  
It should keep Andrew's mind occupied for awhile," Ray pointed.  
Even though he was worried about Kylie himself and would rather be with his parents, Andrew accepted the Zeddmores invitation.


	12. Chapter 12

A short time later, the Zeddmore family showed up at the Stantz household to pick up Andrew and headed to the skate rink.  
Afterwards, Ray and Jenny headed out to the police station to pick up Kylie.  
When they arrived at the station, Ray and Jenny were greeted at the door by a police officer, a man around their age.  
"Excuse me, are you officer Duncan?" Ray asked.  
"Yes I am sir," the police officer answer.  
Ray said as he shook the officer's hand, "I'm Ray Stantz, and this is my wife Jenny.  
We spoke on the phone about twenty minutes ago."  
"Yes, Ms. Griffin is in the back room.  
My partner officer Jackson and I were on curfew patrol, making sure no unaccompined minors were out.  
However, we have been spotting a lot of teenage runaways as of lately.  
Most of time, we get in touch with the parents or any other legal guardian," said officer Duncan.  
"Kylie's folks passed away a few months ago.  
All her family is up in Wisconsin.  
However, there has been personal issues in the situation to which she was about to be placed into foster care.  
My husband Ray and I took her in.  
Kylie's mother and I were best friends in college," Jenny explained.  
"That would explain the address we found on her ID card."  
"May we go see her?"  
"Of course.  
I'll take you back there right now."  
"Thank you officer."

Officer Duncan lead Ray and Jenny to a seprate holding area away from the criminals to a place just for the teenage runaways, since technically Kylie wasn't breaking the law.  
Once the three of them arrived at a nearby door, officer Duncan opened it and lead Ray and Jenny in, where they found Kylie, sitting at a table, with a very unhappy look on her face.  
Almost similar to the one she had the other night, and when she first arrived at the Stantz house.  
"I'll give you three some privacy.  
There's a red button on the side of the wall to reach me or any of the other officers if there's a problem," said Officer Duncan.  
Jenny and Ray thanked officer Duncan once again, before he left to let them and Kylie talk.  
However, neither one of them how to handle the situation, as Ray nor Jenny had ever been strict.  
Only on two occasions did they had to put Andrew in time out, first when he was two for flushing several items down the toilet, after having a lesson on potty training, and then explaining to him how cats don't like water, when he tried to give Hugo a bath.  
Other than those events, Andrew never got into trouble and was always on his best behavior.  
But this was more than calling in for a plumber to "fish" keys, pens, and a rubber duck out of the toilet, or preventing a cat getting dunked into a water and soap filled bathtub.  
Their own son was still in elementary school, and no where near a teenager, not even a pre-teen yet.  
Ray and Jenny, didn't know what to say.  
However, it was Kylie who was the first to speak.  
"How did you know I was here?" she asked.  
"The police called us," Ray answered.  
"You didn't have to come."  
"We wanted to.  
We're here to take you home."  
"Why?  
So you can punish me?  
Or more likely place me in foster care.  
Everyone else seems like that's the best option for me, so what's the difference."  
"That's enough with the attitude young lady," Jenny said bluntly, Do you know or even care how worried we were when we found out you left.  
What the hell were you even thinking?  
Walking the streets of the city by yourself at night at your age.  
You're lucky you didn't get shot, mugged, abducted or worse."  
Ray was surprise to hear Jenny, who shared his easy going personality get so high strong.  
"I got pepper spray in my bag, Kylie answered, I did, until the police took it away from me when they went through my stuff."  
"Kylie, Jenny, Andrew and I were worried sick over your running away," said Ray.  
"You shouldn't be, your not my family and you can't replace my parents."  
"Kylie, we're not trying to replace your parents, and while, we're not your family, that doesn't mean we don't care.  
It we we're concerned over you, would Ray and I be here at the police station with you right now.  
What does that tell you about how we feel?" asked Jenny, who had calmed her tone down.  
"Kylie, we want to help you, because we care about you.  
You've become part of our family.  
Andrew wanted to come with us, because he wants you back, and so do we," said Ray.  
"You're not going to send me away to foster care?" Kylie asked.  
"No Kylie.  
You're coming home to stay with us," said Jenny.  
Kylie responded by getting up from the chair, approached Ray and Jenny and hugged them both.  
Something she had never done before.  
They hugged her back.  
"I'm still grounded aren't I?" Kylie asked.  
"Actually no," Ray answered.  
Kylie pulled away from him and Jenny, the said, "What's the catch?"  
"Kylie, Ray explained, I was a bit older than you when I lost my parents.  
I was actually in college.  
I had planned on leaving school to work on my family's farm after my dad died.  
However, it was my mom who convinced me to get an education and stay in school.  
And after she passed, I had trouble getting out of bed and was failing classes an argument with Peter and Egon and ran off.  
So, if I ground you for the same thing I did, it would make me look like a hypocrite."  
"She is 13 years old Ray, Jenny pointed out, Which makes her a teenager."  
Kylie started to chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" Ray asked.  
"Just seeing you two argue about to punish me or not.  
Looks like I'm part of the family."  
Kylie gave the Stantz another hug.  
"By the way, you're still in trouble.  
Cat litter duty and cleaning the bathroom for the next two weeks," Jenny whispered.  
"I can deal with that," Kylie replied, who despite the fact, still smiled, as did Jenny and Ray.

Just then the door opened.  
Standing outside waiting in the doorway was officer Duncan.  
"I wanted to check in to see if everything was alright," he said.  
"It is," Jenny replied.  
"We're taking Kylie home now," Ray added.  
"Wonderful.  
Just come out to the lobby to sign the release forms and we'll have you on your way," said officer Duncan.  
Once the three of them came out to the police station lobby, officer Duncan returned Kylie's items to her, while Jenny and Ray signed the forms, since Kylie was indeed a minor.  
After everything was taken care of, Kylie was set to be released.  
She, along with Ray and Jenny thanked officer Duncan and the rest of the police for their help, and Kylie promised never to runaway like that ever again.  
And the three of them left the station and headed for home.


	13. Chapter 13

When Jenny and Ray brought her back home, Kylie was greeted by Hugo, who instantly rubbed up against her.  
"Meow," went the cat.  
"Looks like somebody's very happy you're back home," said Jenny.  
"He sure is," said Kylie, as she knelt down to pet Hugo.  
"I'm sure he's hungry to.  
With everything going on, we forgot to feed Hugo," said Ray.  
"I've got it.  
Since I'm on full on cat duty."  
Kylie then gave Hugo some food, along with fresh water.  
He nuzzled her hand as a way to say thank you.  
"Kylie, would you like me to warm you up a plate of some breakfast?" Jenny offered.  
"Not right now, but thank you, Kylie answered with a yawn, I didn't really sleep much.  
I'm going to jump in the shower then lie down for a bit."  
"That's a good idea.  
You rest up.  
"We're here if you need us," Ray added.  
Kylie thanked them once again, before taking a quick shower, followed by a nap.  
She was indeed very tired, as Kylie fell right to sleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A cold drift of air caused Kylie to wake up.  
However, when she opened her eyes, she was not in her bedroom, but in a different place.  
It was a wide open space that looked like a room that was colored in white.  
"Hello.  
Anyone here?" she called out.  
No one answered back.  
"Hello," Kylie said louder.  
Suddenly, she heard a voice.  
"Kylie," said the voice, which was femenie sounding.  
"Who's there?" said Kylie.  
"Kylie," another voice said, a mascuilant sounding one said.  
Just then, two shadow figures appeared before Kylie.  
The shadow figures turned into man and a woman, both who appeared to be in their early to mid 40's.  
Kylie was shocked to see that the man and woman were very familiar to her.  
They were her parents.  
"M..Mom, d..dad?" Kylie stammered.  
"Hello Kylie," said Nicole her mother.  
"My sweet KB," said Mitch her father, calling his daughter by her nickname, as her full name was Kylie Beatrice.  
"I miss you both so much," said Kylie.  
However, instead of walking towards them, she moved backwards.  
"Kylie, what's wrong?" asked Nicole.  
"I'm just having a lot of mixed feelings about this," Kylie answered.  
"About what?" said Mitch.  
"Well, I said I miss you, so I'm heartbroken.  
But, I'm also mad at you for leaving me.  
But it wasn't your fault that you both died, so that makes me heartbroken again.  
I..I just don't know how to feel or what to say, except that I miss you."  
"We miss you to KB."  
"But we have been watching over you," said Nicole.  
"Since when?" asked Kylie.  
"The night we left.  
At first, we were scared about what was going to happen to you.  
Then, when Jenny and her family stepped up, we knew you're going to be in good hands."  
"After the way I acted though last night, I don't deserve to stay with them.  
Ray and Jenny took me in when they didn't have to, and how do I repay them?  
With my behavior, running away from home," Kylie pointed out.  
"KB, you're grieving.  
It's normal," said Mitch.  
"And you have blossomed by opening up with your photo work.  
Aren't you in a contest at school?" asked Nicole.  
"Yes.  
It was actually Ray, Jenny and their son Andrew who helped me the most though get back to my somewhat old self," said Kylie.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mitch.  
"I'm still not the cheerleader type I used to be."  
"That was kind of our fault.  
After we settled in Wisconsin, we thought it would be a good idea to enroll you into a group to help with social skills," said Nicole.  
"It was that we took you all over the world as a child, moving from one place to another and we didn't think we gave you anytime to be with anyone your own age.  
We should had asked you first, or let you choice for yourself.  
KB, your march to the beat of your own drum and we should had realized that," said Mitch.  
"Mom, dad, don't blame yourselves.  
Let's face it, I'm not the perfect kid either.  
Being obessed with ghosts, day of the dead, the after life, how normal is that?" Kylie pointed out.  
"Kylie, you're perfect to us," said Nicole.  
"You are so wise beyond your years, caring, creative.  
We're proud to have you as our daughter KB, and we would never trade you for the world," added Mitch.  
"Thank you.  
I wish you could be here to see it," said Kylie.  
"We do to, but in a way, we will.  
"We'll always be watching over you Kylie," said Nicole.  
"We are so proud of you and we love you so much," said Mitch.  
Kylie's eyes began to water up.  
"I love you both so much," she choked in a whisper.  
"We love you to Kylie," said Nicole.  
"We'll always be watching over you and in your heart KB," said Mitch.  
The three of them formed a large group hug.

Suddenly, the scene changed.  
Kylie sprung up out of a deep sleep.  
She was back in her room.  
Kylie caught her breath for a minute, unsure whether it was from her slumber or the dream she just came out of.  
Maybe both.  
All Kylie knew was that she had been crying in her sleep, as not just her eyes, but her pillowcase were wet.  
Kylie got herself out of bed, and made her way out of the bedroom.  
She found the Stantz at the dining room table.  
Ray was looking over some paperwork and order forms for the store, and Andrew was assisting Jenny with helping her pick out new designs for her business cards and forms.  
Though the young boy's attention soon turned to Kylie.  
"Kylie.  
You came back," said Andrew as he got up from the table, and gave her a hug.  
Kylie hugged him back in return.  
"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Jenny asked.  
"A lot better now.  
Especially with the dream I had," Kylie replied.  
"What kind of dream?" Ray asked.  
"Would you like me to tell you?  
You really want me to tell you?"  
"Yes please," Jenny answered.  
"I saw my parents in the dream.  
I talked to them, I told them how much I miss them, and they said how much they'll miss me and will be watching over me.  
And that they will always love me, and I will miss them and love them to."


	14. Chapter 14

Kylie went on to give more detail about the dream, while Ray, Jenny and Andrew sat and listened intentivly.  
"You don't think that's weird at all?" Kylie asked once she finished talking.  
"Not at all," Jenny answered.  
"That actually happened to me as well," Ray added.  
And to me as well."  
"It did?  
When?" asked Kylie.  
"Back during my ghostbuster days.  
I had a terrible case of the flu and I kept having dreams about a good friend of mine from childhood.  
Sadly though, Kimmie died of cancer and I never got the chance to say good-bye, until she came to me in a dream," said Ray.  
"And she came to us in person," said Jenny, referring to the time Ray's late friend came to the bookstore telling Jenny not to hurt him.  
"In fact, it was actually Kimmie's spirit that brought us together."  
Ray and Jenny told Kylie the story about the dream, then of how Kimmie's spirit came to the store.  
Now it was Kylie's turn to listen intenivly, as did Andrew, who had never heard the story before as well.  
"That's incredible," Kylie said, when the story ended.  
"That's really how you got together mom and dad?" asked Andrew.  
"It sure did.  
It was all thanks to my late friend Kimmie, who brought your mother and I together," Ray told Andrew.  
Jenny also told Kylie about her own spiritual encounter from her childhood illness.  
Even Andrew had his own story of seeing Jenny's late father in a dream, at age four, during his health issues.  
"Ray, Jenny, Andrew.  
I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you.  
But despite my reservations, you took me in and made me a part of your family.  
I know you can't replace my parents, but I thank you for everything.  
And I want nothing more than to stay with you.  
That is, if you still want me to," said Kylie.  
"We would love that," Jenny answered.  
She, Ray, and Andrew all gave a group hug around Kylie.

Over the next few weeks, Kylie had opened her feelings and expressing her feelings again.  
Plus, she told Ray and Jenny that she wanted to talk to someone about what she's been going through.  
Not in a spiritual form but rather human contact.  
Kylie began talking to a grief counselor at the church where the Zeddmores attend.  
And just like anyone going through grief, especially losing both parents at once, some days were better than others.  
One day, Kylie would be fine, and the next be full of emotions, be it anger or crying.  
Thankfully, she had the Stantz, who were always there for her when she needed someone.  
Kylie also faired better at school.  
She did very well academically, and was as for what happened at the art event, Kylie's work took first place in the photography category as well as first place in the grade category.  
Her work became very well known in the school paper, where she made several friends.  
But of all the photos she had taken, the best however was actually one she didn't take, but of a picture at a Halloween event at Andrew's school, where the entire Stantz family turned into the Adams family, an inspiration from watching reruns of the TV series one evening.  
They won for best family themed costumes.  
All four of them dressed exactly like Gomez, Mortia, Wednesday and Pugsly, smiling big smiles.  
Kylie admitted that it was the first time in a long time that she ever smiled so much.  
Not because they won, but just doing something incredibly silly.  
It was also the first time that she finally felt in her own skin, being with the Stantz.  
And while Jenny and Ray could never replace her parents, Kylie felt deep care and love for them.  
And in return, Ray, Jenny and Andrew felt the same way.  
They truly became a big happy family.

The End


End file.
